Que divertido es molestar a su ama
by KissRyota
Summary: Drabbles de un aburrido Alucard que busca cualquier excusa para molestar a su ama


Nada que decir,excepto que hay ooc (?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Integra ha estado evitando a Alucard,nadie lo ha pasado por alto,pero ninguno de sus sirvientes,ni los sicarios se han atrevido a preguntar,no con esa peligrosa aura que parece rodearla cada vez que debe estar junto al vampiro,nadie en la mansión tiene ese instinto suicida como para preguntarle a la mujer de hierro del porque esta así.

Por su parte,Alucard ha estado radiante desde aquel día,es casi gracioso el ver como el vampiro recorre los pasillos de la mansión tarareando una famosa canción del momento,es casi gracioso,pero nadie quiere reírse del famoso empalador y sufrir consecuencias ,absolutamente nadie.

Toda esta situación comenzó porque al vampiro se le dio la gana de molesta a su ama-como siempre-,al menos,eso creía Integra,o más bien,es lo que elegía creer.

Era una agradable tarde de otoño,y tal vez hubiera sido agradable si la rubia no tuviera que estar desde las seis de la mañana encargándose de algunos documentos,con un dolor de cabeza que ni ella se creía,¿Es que acaso podía tener más mala suerte?,pues si,porque tener un vampiro inmortal a tu completa disposición no era tan conveniente como parecía,o al menos,específicamente tener a Alucard muchas veces no era algo agradable,porque no importaba cuanto respeto le tenía a su ama,cuando estaba aburrido,sin nada que hacer,era cuando el vampiro se volvía un grano en el culo al cual le encantaba fastidar a su ama.

-¡Ama!.-Un radiante Alucard se mostró al pasar por esa puerta,con una inmensa felicidad que no sentía hace siglos,puesto que había descubierto algo realmente precioso.

El dolor de cabeza de Integra aumento de sólo ver a Alucard pasar por la puerta de su oficina,seguramente venía con otra de sus tonterías para joderla.

-¿No es una linda tarde la del día de hoy?.-Preguntó con gran entusiasmo mientras olía un rosa que había sacado del jardín minutos antes de aparecer ante su ama.

Integra lo ignoró y siguió con el papeleo,como si el vampiro no hubiera hecho tanto escándalo tras aparecer en su oficina.

Alucard tosió de una forma bastante escandalosa con la intención de que su ama le prestara atención,pero al ver que la rubia ni se inmutaba,decidió dejar la rosa enfrente de ella.

-¿Que es esto,vampiro?.-Preguntó con tono hostil al ver la rosa,literalmente en frente de su nariz, _estaba ciega,pero tampoco era para tanto._

-Una rosa para usted,mi bellísima ama.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

La rubia enarco una ceja, _¿Que bicho le había picado a este?_.

-¿Eso es todo?,puedes retirarte y dejarme en paz.-Ella volvió la vista hasta el montón del papel en su escritorio dispuesta a terminar todo de una vez,y pudo haberlo hecho,si no tuviera un insistente vampiro como sirviente.

-Ahhh,tan fría como siempre,me duele su indiferencia.-dirigió su mano hasta la altura de su muerto corazón,simulando un dolor en el pecho.

Integra rodó los ojos.

-Bien.-ella dejó bruscamente el bolígrafo sobre la mesa,dejandole claro la molestia que sentía.-Lo que tengas que decirme dilo de una vez,vampiro.No tengo tiempo para tus tonterias.

-Bien,bien.-Asintió.-Resulta que hoy,en mis paseos de lo miércoles,caminando por el mismo parque de siempre,me encontré con una joven pareja de enamorados,y eso,aunque no lo creas,me hizo reflexionar bastante.

-"Amor",un sentimiento que hace bastante tiempo atrás sentí,hoy se me presentó como un desconocido...

-Deja de divagar,dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres decirme.-Le interrumpió Integra ya bastante harta del todo el tiempo que estaba perdiendo por su molesto sirviente.

-Bueno,a lo que quería llegar es que al ver a la joven pareja,me hizo pensar si yo tenía a alguien que me hiciera sentir de esa manera,y pensando toda la mañana,llegué a la conclusión de que tú eres esa persona.

Ella la miró confundida, _¿Que estupideces estaba diciendo este idiota?,¿Acaso había consumido algo?,_ Sabía que los vampiros no podían emborracharse,pero,¿Los vampiros podían consumir alguna droga y que esta les hiciera efecto?

El vampiro se acercó hasta su ama ante la mirada confundida que esta tenía,tomó sus manos entre las suyas y siguió con su discurso.

-Lo que realmente quiero decir,es que tú eres la mujer que hace latir mi muerto corazón,la que me hace volver a sentir amor,un sentimiento que había olvidado. ¡Integra,estoy enamorado de ti y es maravilloso!,no puedo entender como los humanos se empeñan tanto en ocultar sus sentimientos si yo me siento dichoso de ser el hombre que tu amas.

Todo medianamente bien,si no fuera porque el iluso de Alucard dio por hecho que su ama sentía lo mismo que él.

Mientras que La cara de Integra pasó de la confusión a la palidez,y de la palidez pasó a estar roja como un tomate debido a la ira que sentía.

-¡Marchate inmediatamente de mi oficina si no quieres que te encierre por toda la eternidad en el sótano!.-Gritó llena de furia,provocando que Alucard se alejara unos metros de ella,no tenía idea de lo que era capaz esa mujer y no quería averiguarlo.

-¡Pero ama,lo que yo siento por ti completamente real!.-Él esquivó sin dificultad un zapato que iba directo a su rostro.

-¡Y una mierda,vete de aquí asqueroso vampiro!,¡Sale de mi vista,no quiero verte!

-¡Pero ama,nosotros podemos amarnos y ser tan felices como cualquier pareja!.-Siguió con su teatro y su ingenua idea de que Integra le correspondería.

-¡Fuera de mi oficina de una maldira vez,no quiero escucharte!.-Integra buscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con su arma y dispararle al vampiro ,hasta que al fin estuvo fuera de su oficina.

Una vez fuera del rango de Integra,el vampiro dejó salir una carcajada tan ruidosa que se escucho por casi toda la mansión, _Que divertido era molestar a su ama._


End file.
